No Escape
by I-am-the-survivor
Summary: My interpretation if Effie were to go into the arena. Read at your own risk! Maybe eventual Hayffie. Still debating. Please leave a favorite and maybe a review? I do not own Hunger Games or any of it's beautiful character. (This was written before I saw Catching Fire)
1. Chapter 1

**Woooow. Late upload. Bad Survivor. *Smacks hand with ruler* Owwwwww! That hurts. Dont do this at home kids.**

_Effie's POV_

I stand on the podium my knees trembling violently. I ache so much to jump off the podium and end it all before it even begins but something stops me. The need to see the kids again. I have to get back to them. To make sure they are safe. They are the closest thing I have to a family.

"5," A loud voice booms. I close my eyes as images flash before me. I see Katniss volunteering for Prim. "4," Peeta's bright blue eyes as he smiles at Katniss. "3," The way Prim screamed for Katniss at the Quarter Quell reaping. "2," Cinna's beautiful Mockingjay dresses. "1," Haymitch's face hovering over mine as he rescued me from prison.

A loud buzzer went off making my ears ring. I watch frozen as people take off running towards the Cornucopia. My head spins and I watch as one after another, people I know, people I cared about, had died.

My mind flashes back to how this all happened. The poll. The poll to reap people from the Capitol. Katniss had told me I was safe. She couldn't have been any more wrong. The few remaining victors had chosen the names from the two large crystal balls. My heart stopped when Johanna had drawn my name. I know now. There is no escape from murder.

A sudden scream awoke me from my thoughts reminding me where I was. I stumbled backwards onto the ground falling on my ass. I stumble to my feet and run towards the closest shelter I could find.

Then it hits me. The arena is the Capitol after the war. Broken buildings and traps everywhere. I shiver from the cool air. I hide in the rubble of a dark building. Surely hunger will drive me out soon but for now I close my eyes and drift off.

"May the odds be ever in your favor." The voice announces before everything goes silent.

**This chapter is really freaking short. So as a little extra treat I shall throw in another chapter ;) It'll be up soon Lovies. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Oops. Got caught up making covers. :/ Oh well! Enjoy this chapter :)**

I feel something drip onto my face as I stir in my sleep. A cold hiss wakes me from my dreams immediately.

"Effie..." My eyes snap open to see a lizard like mutt hovering over my face. It's hot breath brushes my nose hitting me with the foul stench of blood. My breath catches in my throat as I go to move but I remember I had backed myself into a corner. "Effie..." The voice hisses again. It's jaws snap as it lunges to bite at my face. The creature's shoulders were too broad and the hole too deep as his jaws snap merely centimeters from my face. I clench my teeth shut as sobs shake my body and I try to push myself farther from the creature.

I feel the cold wall press against part of my face as I lean away my cheek turned so I don't have to look in the cold black eyes of the beast. My hands feel for anything that could be of any use. I pick up a rock and smack the creature across the face as hard as I believe is possible. The thing crumbles falling before me. It hits the ground with a sickening crack and I know it's dead. I crawl out of my hole trembling. I look around surveying my surroundings once again.

It seems empty as the wind pushes my blonde bangs into my eyes. I creep towards the cornucopia carefully trying not to draw attention to myself.

I reach the building and peeking inside nearly gagging at the sickening stench of blood. I step into the shadows looking for anything that could be of use. That is when I spot it. A small dagger lying at the point of the cornucopia. I swoop it up quickly and head back towards the exit.

As I step into the light a force pushes me to the ground knocking the air out of my lungs. I look up to see a man straddling my ribs weilding what appears to be a gun. Since when were guns allowed here? Perhaps they want this one to be over as fast as possible. He places it on my forehead and I freeze. The cold metal chills my sweaty forehead but that only seems to make me sweat more. But then again who wouldn't sweat with a gun placed between their eyes and their fate sealed?

I react quicker than I expect I ever could stabbing the man in the chest and pushing him off of me. I stab him again hearing a high pitched animal like noise.

It takes me a while to notice that it is me. I am screaming as the dagger enters his chest spilling a red liquid onto my hands. I freeze as his eyes catch mine and the life fades out of them. Pure fear etched onto his face forever.

"No. No. No no no." I mutter stumbling away from the man. I throw the knife away. "Wake up! Wake up dammit!" I yell. "I'm sorry..." I stumble to my feet as the hovercraft snatches his body and carries him off.

All I can smell Is blood. The iron smell staining me forever. I look down at my hands which a trembling violently. The ugly crimson color coats them reminding me of the cold thing I had just done.

I hear my heartbeat in my ears. A constand thudding threatening to swallow me whole. My world spins and my knees give away. The reliable thudding is the only thing I hear as I hit the ground numbly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Before you say anything I had no idea Liz's kid was named Magnus when I wrote this which was like what, a month or two ago? Magnus is based off of the fabu character from the TMI series**

_**Chapter 2**_

_Effie's POV_

I groan stirring out of my sleep. My head pounds as I open my eyes taking in my surroundings. I am in what appears to be an abandoned apartment. I have on different clothes and my hands have been washed.

I place a still trembling hand on my head feeling a bandage there.

"Easy." A deep voice said. I look towards the door to see a man in his mid twenties standing with a small girl cradled in his arms.

"Is she." My voice hoarse from the lack of use.

"No. Just sleeping. Konked out while we were out looking for some more blankets.

"'Who are you?" I asked.

"Magnus Cardine." He answers placing the child on the sofa.

"Who is she?" I ask looking at the child. She couldn't be older than thirteen by the looks of her. She had her hair braided to the side In Katniss' iconic style. The thought makes me smile a bit.

"Cynthia Snow." He answers

"Snow's grandaughter?" I ask frowning. They were punishing a child for her grandfather's actions? I sigh shaking my head.

"Yes. I caught her hiding in here. It's sick. These games. Never liked them. Never will." He said tucking Cynthia in with a wool blanket.

"Why did you save me?" I ask quietly.

"I saw the prodcasts. What they did to you. You don't deserve to suffer. None of us do." He says.

"If you didn't like the games how did you get put in here? I thought ! All of the tributes were the ones being blamed for all of this." I say.

"I'm the brother of the old head gamemaker." He says

"Plutarch? But he helped in he rebellion. He got Katniss and Peeta out of there." I speak quickly trying to make sense of all the nonsense around me.

"Not Plutarch. Seneca." He replies with a frown.

"Oh." I am speechless. Now I see the family resemblance. The shape of his jaw, the color of his hair, the color of his eyes. He was actually fairly attractive.

"It's not polite to stare." He said without looking at me.

"Sorry." I mutter looking away. "How many are dead?"

"You sure ask a lot of questions don't you?" He asked.

I am shocked silent once again. I shift uncomfortably and touch a hand to my bandaged forehead. "Thirteen." He says passing me a bowl of soup. "Hope you like pumpkin cause that's all we have." He states.

Without saying another word I eat the soup. "There's a gun taped under the table. Fire if necessary. Keep her safe or I will kill you myself." With that he leaves the apartment leavjng me alone with Cynthia.

I look at the girl and brush a stand of hair out of her face and tuck it behind her ear. She blinks slowly awakening from her slumber.

A scream echoes through the apartment.

**Yay! Another chapter down! Maybe II'll have one up tomorrow? No promises.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A little early update seeing as I will be away due to National History Day and a very special day Sunday *Cough* my birthday *cough*. So um. As of now I am sickly little panda. I would be at softball but I left school early... Meanwhile I accidentally read a Hayniss fic thinking it was Hayffie... I should really start reading these descriptions... And I just sneezed on my phone... Gross.**

**_Chapter 4_**

_Effie's POV_

Cynthia wraps her arms around me sobbing into my neck. "He's dead. Granpa is dead." She sobbed. "They made me watch." My heart sinks in my chest.

They had made a little girl watch her grandfather die? Sick bastards.

I rub in back in soothing circles to calm her down. "Sh. It's only a dream. It is okay. Shhhh." I whisper.

After a while she settles down only sniffing every once in a while. She pulls away suddenly and stares up at me with big brown eyes. "Who are you?" She asked.

"My name is Effie. Effie Trinket." I say smili, g.

"I'm Cynthia Snow." She says smiling.

"It's nice to meet you." The television flickers on scaring the both of us. The anthem of the rebellion begins to play as faces of the deceased tributes flash on the screen. I tense as the man that I had killed appears but his face quickly fades to the next.

"Fourteen." I hear Cynthia say. "Fourteen dead. Ten to go."

Only ten? I allow hope to settle on me. If only for a little while.

Magnus bursts into the door carrying a pile of blankets. "I heard a scream! What happened?" He exclaims

"Just a nightmare. But Effie helped me calm down." Cynthia says hugging my waist a little tighter.

Magnus looks at me shocked and I smile a little. "Uh. Thanks."

"It was nothing." I say.

We settle down and get ready to fall asleep. Cynthia sleeps on the couch civered In blankets to keep her warm through the chilly night. Magnus kneels by the fireplace trying to ignite a spark.

"Try going faster and move your hands downwards." I say. I watch as he does as I say and smoke begins to rise. He blows on i small fire sparks. I throw some dried leaves on top making the fire grow.

"Where'd you learn that?" He asks.

"I kept a close eye on Katniss in the arena." I say.

"Oh. Thanks again for calming her down. I didn't really know how to." He rubs the back on his head.

"I know how it feels... the nightmares..." I drone off remembering my torture.

"Well still. Thanks." He looks into my eyes smiling sympathetically. I can't help the blush that rises to my cheeks.

I couldn't guess what had happened next.

His lips pressed against mine gently. My eyes widen and he pulls away before I can kiss him back. He quickly retreats to the other room leaving Cynthia and I alone once again.

What just happened?

**Aw. Poor confused little Effie. Anywho in regards to reviews I got earlier on asking if I was going to write flashbacks to before the games and if I will be writing Haymitch's POV during all of this.**

**1. Yes I will be but not until after the games cause that's as far as I have written so far.**

**2. Maybe? I did write one or two from Katniss' but I may go and revise it to make it Haymitch? I don't know. Whichever you guys like. So just review saying "Vodka" if you want Haymitch's POV and "Arrows" for Katniss'. I am totally okay with rewriting it. It is totally your guys choices. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Late night update. So tired *zzzz***

**_Chapter 5_**

_Haymitch's POV_

Fury filled me as Magnus kissed her. I cant explain why but at that moment I wanted to throttle him. He was using Effie to escape. The sad thing is she probably doesn't know.

I grab my drink and march out of the crowd of sponsors who were all pulling at my arms trying to talk to me. I punch one in the jaw with a sickening crack. Maybe that will get them to shut up. Kinda does.

I march to the elevators and the doors begin to close when a manicured hand stops it. Johanna steps inside looking me up and down.

"Quite the show you put on back there." She speaks in a more confident voice than she did when she was rescued. Still not exactly the same but damn close enough. I grunt taking a drink of the vodka in my flask.

"That Magnus is a swine. Small feet too if you get what I mean." She says leaning against the bars.

"What do you want Mason?" I ask annoyed. Why am I so frustrated? So Effie kissed the guy. So what?

"I came to warn you Abernathy. Watch your back." She said shrugging.

"I am in no mood for riddles would you get to the point?" I snap glaring at her through the drunken haze.

"I am saying that the gamemakers are watching you." She says.

"Why me?" I question frowning.

She drags her hand down her face. "Snap out of your drunken haze for once and pay attention to people around you." She groans. "Effie had a crush on you."

I burst into laughter clutching the bar behind me. "Effie had a crush on me?" I burst into another fit of laughter. She punched my arm immediately shutting me up.

"Listen here you sardonic old drunk. If you don't get your fucking act together you're going to get her in trouble. If she gets in trouble the more likely it is that she isn't coming out of there. So next time control your jealousy or at least drink it away." She says grabbing me by the collar.

"Why would you care anyway Mason? You reaped her in the first place." I spit.

She slams me against the wall. "She does not deserve this any more than you or I did."

"How could you know?" I ask.

"We were cell mates in the Capitol." The door slides open and she exits before I can breathe another word. It's been a while since I've seen Johanna express any kind of emotion.

I take another drink from my flask before riding up the elevator. Johanna's word echo through my head and I begin to wonder exactly how much I know about Effie


	6. Chapter 6

**I dunno how. But everthing got bolded. Jerk. Anywho it is revised and longer now! **

_Effie's POV_

**Three days have passed since the kiss. Magnus left to god knows where once again. I pour a bowl of pumpkin soup and stick it Into the microwave heating it up. Cynthia had complained about being hungry. I didn't know why. We had plenty of pumpkin soup. Was Magnus not feeding her? I open the microwave and pull out the soup. I hand it to her and walk back into the kitchen. **

**Magnus steps in silently. He drops his bag on the ground loudly nearly scaring me to death. "You need a bell." I mutter pressing a hand to my chest. I busy myself quickly sifting through the cabinets. My stomach twisted at the thought of eating pumpkin again. The taste was beginning to become overbearing. The consistency felt like slime running down my throat and the smell of cinnamon seemed to be a permanent one to me. Cinnamon will never be the same. Well, it won't if I survive.**

**"Sorry." He answers walking past me. He mutter it so quietly I can barely hear him amongst my bustling activity. It is a wonder that nobody has found us yet. With all the noise I make I feel I could wake all of Panem. The silence is killing though. When there's silence I can hear the screams. I can hear the people outside begging for mercy. I can hear the screams in my head. Asking me to save them from death. I am too late.**

**"Really?" I ask crossing my arms. My mind races with a thousand questions.**

**"What do you mean?" He asks. Does he not remember what happened?**

**"Are you really going to pretend the kiss never happened? It's been three days Magnus and your avoiding me like the plague." I say**

**"It's best if we don't get attached. Only one of us comes out of here." He states not looking at me.**

**"You don't know that. They'll get us out of here. Katniss and Peeta will." I say lightly. My mind flashes back to the old games. They had made it out. Six of them. We could do the same.**

**"And have they gotten us out yet Princess?" I wince at the use of the name of the nickname Haymitch had given me. "Face it. Those kids don't give a shit about you."**

**"That's not true! Katniss requested that they protect me!" I yelled in his face. I remember a doctor telling me that I had been saved under orders of the Mockingjay. **

**"And look where your safety has got you. Smack dab in the middle of the hunger games! How'd that work out?!" A grabs my arm roughly and pulls me to him with a cruel look in his eyes.**

**"N-no. S-s-stop..." I sob struggling. My mind flashed back to the torturement. Electrocution, beatings, abuse, starvation. I sink to my knees letting out another sob as ripping fabric echoes in my years. My empty pleas to stop, Peeta's screams for help, Johanna's loud cursing, Annie's sobbing, Enobaria's taunting; it is all to much. Maybe it is best if I do die in here.**

**He lets go looking into my eyes. They flash with sympathy and regret. "Oh god Effie... I'm sorry..." He mutters.**

**We were distracted when we hear a hoarse cough from the living room. "H-help!" The voice chokes out.**

**We rush to the living room seeing Cynthia on the ground clutching her throat. She lets out a loud wheezing noise as she struggles to breathe. Magnus kneels beside her searching for what's wrong. "What's happening?" That's when his eyes land on the bowl lying on the table. "No, no, no..." He mutters.**

**"What's wrong?" I ask worried.**

**"What have you done?!" He turns to me with a murderous look in his eyes. "She's fucking allergic to pumpkin!"**

**"I-I didn't know..." I stutter.**

**"Get out."**** He mutters. His arms tremble in pure anger. His fingers twitch and his eyes darken. Fear surges through my heart once again.**

**"Excuse me?" I ask shocked.**

**" I said get out!" He runs at me and slams me against the wall. He grabs me by the throat cutting off my air. "Get the hell out before I kill you, you selfish bitch." He hisses in my face. He throws me on the ground.**

**"Then kill me."**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so I got a review asking about Cynthia not saying she was allergic. I love you reviewers and I did not think of that when writing. So just picture this. You are in the Hunger Games starving to death and terrified. If you saw something you were allergic to and were so hungry that it was painful would you take your chances and eat the food? Just something to consider while reading this chapter. Enjoy.**

"What?" He asks.

"You said so yourself. Only one of us makes it out alive. So go ahead. I'd rather you do it than anyone else." I pull the gun out from under the table and place it in his hands.

He looks at me and gun gun before cocking it and placing it between my eyes. I brace myself and close my eyes waiting for the bang of the gun to go off but it never does

He crumples against me pulling him to the floor with him. Thats when I see it; an arrow protruding out of his back. Upon instinct I pull the gun out of his hand and fire at the shooter. The girl collapses to the floor wide eyed.

I pull the arrow out of Magnus' back and turn him around. I feel for a pulse but there is none. "No... No no no... Don't leave me here alone! Wake up... Wake up you stupid bastard." I sob into his chest. "You stupid bastard..."

I slowly calm down before I am able to numbly stand and walk into the living room finding a sickly pale Cynthia lying on the couch. Tears stream down my face once again as I stroke her cheek.

"Where's Magnus?" She asks softly.

"I'm so sorry..." I cry.

"Why are you sorry? Magnus?! Magnus!" She yells. Then I see her face fall. "He... he's dead isn't he?" She asks looking at me. I nod brushing her hair back. "No... No he can't be dead. He promised me he would get me back to my mom." She lets out a heart wretching sob. "I want my mommy..." She sobs. "I... I." Her voice cuts out and she begins gasping clawing at her throat.

"Cynthia?" I ask wide eyed.

"He... help." She gasps. Without thinking twice I pick her up and run outside.

"Katniss! Peeta! Haymitch! Anyone! Someone help her! Please." I yell at the sky. I look down at Cynthia. She is looking blankly at the sky unblinking. She feels too heavy. My eyes widen in realization. I place her on the ground and place my ear to her chest. My heart breaks when the only sound I hear is the wind blowings around me.

I sit there in utter silence attepting to decipher what happened. As if in slow motion everything flashes before my eyes. Magnus with an arrow through his chest. The look of betrayal in Cynthia's eyes. The hatred Magnus had felt. My eyes water as I numbly watch the hovercraft swoop up Cynthia's body.

Both of my allies are gone. Both my fault. I killed them.

Fury fills me as I tug at my hair. No. It wasnt me. It was them. It was them and their fucking rebellion. How was this any different then befkre? They killed them. They killed all of them. They killed me.

Thoughts rush through my head building until I finally explode. "What do you think of rebellion now?!" I yell at the sky. "You killed an innocent twelve year old girl! She could've gotten married, had kids!" Anger builds until I see red. "We have nightmares too! We got hurt too!" I throw off my jacket and raise my arms to the sky. "I got tortured too! Look at my scars!" I yell hysterically. I begin laughing like I have gone mad. "You are just as bad as Snow! There is no escape from murder! Our faces will haunt you for the rest of your pathetic fucking lives!"

I pull my gun out of my pocket and fire it at the tree.

"You wanna play games? Fine. Let's play."


End file.
